fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sto godzin/Spóźniony start
Jest to odcinek Seboliii utworzony na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Opis Fineasz i Ferb konstruują wielki przekopator, by przewiercić się nim przez Ziemię. W podróży będą im towarzyszyć przyjaciele - Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Aaron, a także Fretka. Aaron'owi przyjedzie zmierzyć się z jego największym strachem... Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Baljeet Tjinder * Buford Van Stomm * Aaron Creybenly * Fretka Flynn * Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Lawrence Fletcher Scenariusz Pogrubioną czcionką zostały oznaczone elementy wymagane w zadaniu. _____ Ogródek Flynn-Fletcherów. '''Chłopcy' stoją przy gotowej maszynie.'' Fineasz: Ta-da! Wow, nie wierzę, że skonstruowaliśmy coś takiego w dwadzieścia pięć minut. To chyba nasz życiowy rekord... Do ogródka wchodzi '''Buford' ciągnący za sobą Baljeet'a w sankach.'' Fineasz: Siemka chło... Co wy wyprawiacie? Jest dopiero środek lata! Chyba... Buford: To długa historia... Do ogródka wbiega '''Aaron'.'' Aaron: Goni mnie! Goni! Fineasz: Ale kto?! Aaron: Wiedźma mnie goni! AAAAAAAAA!!! Aaron ukrywa się za Fineaszem. Po chwili do ogródka wchodzi Izabela ubrana w piękną, zieloną suknię. Izabela: Heeej... Co robicie? Aaron: To ona! TO ONAAAA! Fineasz: Ej, spokój. Aaron, to tylko Izabela. Aaron: O, hej Izabela. Gdzie byłaś? Izabela: Oooch! Mogłam zdjąć tę suknię z siebie! Jestem taka zdenerwowana! Baljeet: A o co cho... Buford: Siedź cicho! A o co chodzi? Izabela: Byłam na rozdaniu nagród Ogników i po raz kolejny przegrałyśmy z Zastępem Ogników z Sosnowca! Dziewczyny zdobyły w tym roku więcej odznak niż my! Ale nie zagłębiajmy się w szczegóły... Co dzisiaj zbudowaliście? Fineasz: To jest przekopator i służy do tego, by przekopać się przez Ziemię. Izabela: Chwila, że jak?! Fineasz: Po prostu przekopiemy się przez Ziemię. Potem z tego tunelu można zrobić jakiś przejazd czy coś... Izabela: To się genialnie składa! Istnieje coś takiego jak "Największa Odznaka Ogników na Świecie!!!", która polega na tym, by zrobić coś dla ludzkości! Jak ją zdobędziemy, to już nas nie pokonają! Ona liczy się jak milion odznak! Tak więc w drogę! Fineasz: Hola, hola. Musimy pamiętać o jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy... Buford: Dwa słowa, ko-cioł. Fineasz: Co?! Jaki znowu kocioł? Chodziło mi o Pepe. Nie zostawimy tutaj naszego malucha. Niech sobie zobaczy wnętrze naszej planety! Do ogródka wchodzi Fretka. Fretka: Hej, a co wy tutaj robicie?! Fineasz: Chcemy przekopać się przez Ziemię. Fretka: Maaaaaaaaaamo!!! Fretka biegnie do sypialni rodziców i widzi tam dmuchających w mięso rodziców. Linda: Żyyyyj! Nie odchodź z tego świata! Fretka wychodzi z sypialni i biegnie do ogródka. Fretka: Rodzice są zajęci ratowaniem mięsa. Tak więc ja was popilnuję podczas tej podróży, a dziura, jaką zrobicie raczej tak łatwo nie zniknie. Fineasz: To chodź, bo pociąg jeżdżący przez Ziemię zaraz wyrusza! Fretka: To to jest pociąg? Fineasz: To tylko metafora... Wszyscy wsiadają do przekopatora. Fineasz: Och, zapomniałem o Pe... Przekopator zaczyna wiercić w ziemi i po chwili cała maszyna wjeżdża w głąb planety. Izabela: A mówiłam, że podróż ma trwać sto godzin? To jest najważniejsze wymaganie "Największej Odznaki Ogników na Świecie!!!". Fineasz: Serio?! Poczekaj, włączę tryb turbo, wtedy zejdzie się nam nawet z osiemdziesiąt! Fineasz klika przycisk. Maszyna zaczyna pędzić jak szalona. Baljeet: Fineasz? A nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem o lawie we wnętrzu Ziemi? Fineasz: A, spokojnie, ściany przekopatora są obłożone mikrourządzeniami, które połączone ze sobą tworzą ścianę odpychającą lawę. Baljeet: To do... AAAAAAŁ! Buford, co ty mi zrobiłeś?! Buford: Przyczepiłem ci ogon dziobaka. Baljeet: Po co?! Buford: Pocą to się nogi nocą! Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, zobacz na ten ekran. Według niego przed nami jest ogromna pusta przestrzeń. Ferb już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale maszyna zaczyna spadać i się kręcić. Wszyscy bohaterowie się drą i latają po przekopatorze. Fretka: Zginiemyyy! Fineasz: Niech każdy złapie się swoich miejsc! Baljeet: Łatwo ci mówić! Nagle Baljeet uderza ogonem o jakąś dźwignię. Maszyna zaczyna się coraz bardziej kręcić. Aaron: Boję się! Zaraz zwymiotuję! Izabela: Baljeet! Baljeet: Co? Izabela: No wiesz, mógłbyś uważać gdzie wkładasz ogon. Baljeet: Wybacz, przez te falbany nic nie widzę. 'Że też musiałaś zakładać taką ozdobną sukienkę! Izabela: Poczekajcie chwilę! ''Izabela łapie się swojego siedzenia, po czym zdejmuje buta i rzuca nim w komputer. But zahacza o jakąś dźwignię, pociągając ją. Maszyna się uspokaja, a wszyscy spadają na podłoże. Fineasz: Celny rzut! Aaron: Gdzie my jesteśmy?! Nic wokół nas nie ma! Baljeet: To chyba oznacza, że... ''Piosenka Zawieszeni w przestrzeni (piosenka) '(autorstwa Werek16) Fineasz: Wsiedliśmy tu z przekonaniem, Ferb: Że się nam dziś nic nie stanie. Izabela: Nie wiem czy się pomyliliśmy... Wszyscy: Ale jesteśmy... Ale jesteśmy... Jesteśmy zawieszeni w przestrzeni! spokojnie Fineasz: Nie wiem czy tu nie zginiemy, Izabela: Czy tu z głodu nie umrzemy. Wszyscy: Wiemy tylko, że... Wiemy tylko, że... Jesteśmy zawieszeni w przestrzeni! Izabela: Pomiędzy dwoma światami, Fineasz: Jesteśmy przekonani! Wszyscy: Stanęliśmy tylko my! Jesteśmy... Jesteśmy... Jesteśmy zawieszeni w przestrzeni! Fineasz: Mam kilka zastrzeżeń co do tej piosenki. Koniec piosenki Izabela: To znaczy? Fineasz: Pomiędzy jakimi dwoma światami jesteśmy zawieszeni? Izabela: No wiesz... tym co mamy na powierzchni i tym co jest w głębi Ziemi. Fineasz: Aaaa... Buford: Nawet ja się domyśliłem! Nagle maszyna w coś uderza. Aaron: Co to było?! AAAAAAAA!!! Fineasz: Chyba w coś uderzyliśmy. Buford: Nie żartuj, Sherlock'u! Fineasz: Powinniśmy wyjść i sprawdzić, co jest na zewnątrz. Buford: Już wychodzę! Wszyscy poza Bufordem: Buford, NIEEEEEE! Buford wychodzi z przekopatora. Buford: O kurde, ale tu zimno! Baljeet: Zimno? Jesteśmy we wnętrzu Ziemi, tu powinno być gorąco! Wszyscy bohaterowie wychodzą z przekopatora. Fretka: Faktycznie! Baljeet: To niemożliwe, by był tutaj taki mróz. Fineasz: Racja, powinniśmy się rozejrzeć. Aaron, popilnuj maszyny. Aaron: Jasne! Aaron wchodzi do środka, a pozostali gdzieś idą. Aaron siada na siedzeniu. Aaron: Chwila, zostałem sam! A przecież 'najbardziej boję się samotności! Nie dam rady tutaj być sam! '''Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Fretka, wracaaaaaajcie!!! Nieee, ja muszę tutaj zostać i zmierzyć się z własnym strachem! Będę odważny i... ''Godzinę później. Aaron siedzi pod prześcieradłem i ssie kciuk. Aaron: Nie zostałem tutaj sam. To tylko sen. To tylko sen. To tylko sen. Gdzieś dalej. Szóstka przyjaciół idzie po różnych kamieniach. Fineasz: Kurczę, tutaj jest pusto! Nic tutaj nie ma! Baljeet: Tak jak w głowie Buforda... Fineasz: Chyba powinniśmy się wrócić do przekopatora. Fretka: Czekaj, Aaron został tam sam?! Buford: Są dwie możliwości - albo ze strachu rozniesie całą maszynę lub siedzi pod prześcieradłem i ssie swój kciuk. Izabela: Podejrzewam to drugie. Baljeet: Ej, patrzcie, tam widać jakieś światło! Fineasz: A nawet dwa... To jakiś samochód?! Buford: Czekajcie... Buford podchodzi w stronę zbliżających się świateł. Buford: To "złoty pociąg" z Wałbrzycha!!! Wszyscy odskakują na bok, a w miejscu, gdzie przyjaciele stali, staje pociąg. Z niego wychodzi jakiś człowiek. Człowiek: Kim wy jesteście?! Fineasz: Eeeem... a ty? Co człowiek robi pod ziemią? Człowiek: O to samo pytam się was. Fineasz: I jakim cudem ten pociąg jedzie po skałach?! Człowiek: To takie specjalne opony. Mamy takich dużo w naszym mieście. Fretka: Mieście?! Człowiek: Tak, podziemnie miasto! Baljeet: A jak ono się nazywa? Człowiek: Podziemne Miasto! Buford: Niezbyt kreatywna nazwa... Człowiek: Ale wracając do pytania - co wy tu u licha wyprawiacie?! Fineasz: Chcemy przekopać się przez Ziemię i wylądowaliśmy tutaj. Wyszliśmy się rozejrzeć. Człowiek: Jeżeli macie czas - zapraszam do naszego miasta! Izabela: Eeem... nie, dziękujemy! Człowiek: W takim razie was zniszczę! Człowiek wyciąga z kieszeni pistolet. Buford kopie go w krocze. Człowiek upada na skały. Człowiek: Aaała! Buford: Wracajmy... W przekopatorze. Aaron gra na gitarze elektrycznej. Aaron śpiewa: Boję się! Boję się! Bardzo boję się! Aaron odkłada gitarę. Aaron: Nie, to nie pomaga. Nawet gra na gitarze mi nie pomoże zwalczyć strach! Tak się boję samotności... Ktoś puka do drzwi przekopatora. Aaron: Precz mi stą... Aaron bierze gitarę elektryczną, otwiera drzwi i uderza Ferba w łeb. Aaron: Oooo... to wy. Fineasz: Możliwe, że zaraz przyjdą do nas jacyś ludzie z podziemnego miasta, chcąc nas zniszczyć. Lepiej ruszajmy! Tak więc czas podróż zacząć czas! Izabela: Zacząć? Nie zaczęliśmy jej przypadkiem w ogrodzie? Fineasz: Nasza podróż zaczyna się dopiero po przekopaniu się przez skorupę ziemską. Ale troszkę ten nasz start się opóźnił. Izabela: Dla mnie ten start był w ogródku... Fineasz: A więc w drogę! Fineasz wciska przycisk. Przekopator zaczyna wiercić, po czym wjeżdża w głąb Ziemi. Baljeet: Część dalsza nastąpi... KONIEC Piosenki * Zawieszeni w przestrzeni (piosenka) - autorstwa Werek16 Inne informacje